Nightmare
by iAtaraxia
Summary: ONESHOT SasuxHina. Hinata finds Konoha destroyed and finds out she's the only Konoha ninja left.


A/n: A simple SasuxHina one shot. PLease read and review.

* * *

Hinata was walking through the dirt road. She was already nearing Konoha. A place where she hadn't been to for the past three years. Yes. She hadn't been to Konoha. She had been living along with Temari in Sunagakure.

Why?

Because....

Konoha had been destroyed.

One day, when Hinata came home from a three-day mission, she found herself to be the last Konoha ninja alive. She wasn't there when Konoha was demolished apparently by some strong force. She away. Safe within the boundaries of Sunagakure itself. she had been advised to escort a certain child back after running away. She did it with out any help. And when she came back, Konoha was demolished.

Even Temari cried when she heard of the news. Hinata had walked all the way back to Sunagakure. She had no food or water then and collapsed. She told them what had happened and then and there, they all journeyed to Konoha. Temari nearly collapsed as she saw sight of it. Crying for weeks after realizing that Shikamaru had gone too.

Hinata was here. All by herself, she entered the old, deteriorating gates of what used to be Konoha. The large writings on the gate were already fading as time passed by. Everything was destroyed. Houses, shops, and even the Hokage's building. This saddened her. Saddened her heart. She'd lost everything.

As she walked, she passed by the Konoha Hospital; the place where Sakura had spend most of her time helping out. Hinata didn't want to enter it. The sight of a place where she had most of her memories with Sakura and Naruto were there. She didn't want to cry and let the building make her grave too. No. Just the mere sight of it was enough. Too much even.

Next was the Academy. It still held strong. But you can see the damage done to it. She remembered those trees where she'd do her kunai and shuriken training with her teammates. Kiba... and Shino... she'd missed thier voices already. Even Akamaru's loud bark when he enjoyed jumping on Kiba at times. Or his growl when he'd protect anyone from the team. But not just anyone! Everyone that was dear to him.

_Kiba..._

She'd missed Kiba's smile for a very long time. She was on great terms with him. He'd treat her as a sister since his own sister, Inuzuka Hana went of to persue Akatsuki. She'd been secretly-romantically involved with Uchiha Itachi. Kiba had tried to stop his sister from doing it. Another Akatsuki member wouldn't do. And it was going to be his sister. Hinata was there when that happened. Hana simply replied that even and Uchiha was there. Shino, had no comment on that.

_Shino..._

Ah! that crazy bug guy! He'd been romantically involved with a girl three years his junior. What was her name again?.... Ah! Ayame. She'd had a great fascination for insects as well. And... well... she and Shino had ended up together. Whoever thought that Shino would ever find a cute girl like her? Oh how Hinata missed those dayswhen she and Shino would go looking for bugs in the forest. Naruto sometimes would come along and....

_Naruto..._

She hadn't thought of him for a while. Shortly after Pein's invasion, she'd confessed to him about her feelings. But it backfired. He and Sakura were already an item. She felt heartroken. But he still wanted to be friends. And they remained that way. Just friends. Just good friends. No... wait.... best friends... that's why she'd sometimes act like a total guy! Then would Hanabi and Neji tell.

_Hanabi..._

She was not in the greatest terms with her sister. Thier father decided that Hinata was the rightful heir to the Hyuuga. And then he placed Hanabi in the Branch Family. She was mad all the time she saw Hinata. And she held a grudge against them all... similar to Neji when he was younger...

_Neji..._

Her prodigical cousin. It was no secret that he was romantically involved with the Yamanaka woman. she'd sometimes see the both of them hanging out, watching the clouds pass by, or at night, stargazing. Sometimes, even she'd be invited to join them. Neji was much more gentle after he and Ino had become a couple. They were totally adorable together! And there was something different about Neji when he and Ino were together. he'd sometimes be seen smiling. And that was something that could rarely be seen.

Hinata walked pass the worst place of all. The Hyuuga compound. Nothing there was spared. Only a statue in the middle with the names of those who died. There it was. Her father's name was listed at the top most. Followed by Neji's and then Hanabi and then so on and so forth. Hinata knelt beside the memorial. This was a place where tears felt painful as each one folled down her face...

This had to be a dream! This wasn't true!

And she wanted to wake from it!

Oh she longed for all of this to be dream!!

Beside the memorial was a forehead protector. It wasn't any Hyuugas'. Hyuugas were required to wear black. After they were promoted to Jonin which all of them had achieved. Some even to ANBU. It was blue. It reminded her of someone.

_'Sasuke...'_

That Uchiha boy! How could he leave her like this??!

She loved him for all those years.

He was the one who comforted her when Naruto turned her down. Him!

_'A noise...?'_ Hinata heard something from the distance. But there was nobody there, was there?

It was familiar. She had heard it often.

YES!

It was her ringtone when Sasuke called. Could he still be alive?

Did he survive?

And now, was he really calling her?

It had to be!

Hinata was sweating. It wasn't hot. But for some reason, she was sweating.

_Riiing....._

Hinata ran towards where the sound was coming from...

_Riiiing......_

but she couldn't seem to find it....

_Riiiiiing......._

Was it true? Was she the last Konoha ninja?

* * *

Hinata was sweating. She'd just woke up from a nightmare. And beside her, her cell phone was ringing.

_Riiiiiiiiiing!!_

_Was she going to answer it?_

_Of course she was!_

"Hello?' she answered.

"Did you sleep well? It looks like you were having a nightmare." a man's voice could be heard from the other end.

Hinata walked over to the balcony. She had gotten an apartment just beside the Hyuuga compound. The sky was getting to and yellow-orange color. It was dawn. On top of the other building, right infront of her's, a figure stood high. She smiled knowing exactly who it was.

"Sasuke... I'm fine..." she replied.

* * *

**END**

**

* * *

**

**A/n: Please review! Please! ^^V**


End file.
